Sabo
Sabo is a hero from the One Piece anime/manga. He is the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, and is recognized as the "No. 2" of the entire organization, being directly after Dragon himself in terms of command, and the brother of Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. Personality Sabo as a child disliked the Noble life style and saw it as disgusting for how uptight, lazy, and corrupt they can be. He was so vexed by his Noble's family that he would run away from them to meet up with Ace. He respected the pirate lifestyle so much because he viewed it as an adventurous lifestyle. He greatly respected Ace and Luffy a lot to the point as referring to them as his true brothers. As an adult, Sabo feels sorrow for not being at Marineford to protect his brother, Ace, from the execution and resolved to protect Luffy from any major threat. As a grown up, Sabo is also more protective towards women like, Rebecca, from danger as well. Like Luffy, Sabo is shown to be careless as he would automatically fight an Admiral in the open without making any plans. History Past Sabo was born in Goa and was raised under Noble Parents. He did not like the lifestyle of Nobles and would constantly run away from them. One day, Sabo met Ace and began to become friends and stole money and jewelry. One day after stealing a lot of money and expensive jewelry, Sabo met Luffy after Ace tried to avoid the latter. Sabo and Ace decided that they were going to eliminate Luffy since he found out their hiding spot. But before they can decide to kill Luffy, they were discovered by a member of the Bluejam pirates (because they were known for being great thieves) and were forced to save a kidnapped Luffy because they were afraid Luffy might reveal their hideout. They later saved Luffy after hiding their treasure elsewhere. After that incident Sabo decided to live with Ace and Luffy at Colubo Mountain. Sabo lived with Luffy and Ace for a long amount of time where trained with them. Sabo later revealed his secret of being the son of a Noble family to Ace and Luffy after being spotted by his father in a large city. Sabo, Ace, and Luffy later have a conversation about what their dreams of being pirates and staying together. Later on, Sabo was captured by the Bluejam pirates and sent back to his Noble family. After seeing the uptight and smug nature of the Noble family and hearing about a plan to burn down the Grey Terminal where his real brothers live, Sabo finally escapes. He tries to warn Ace and Luffy about the Noble's plans but he was tossed aside by a guard. He was later saved by Monkey D. Dragon after the struggle. The day when the Noble's plan began, Sabo decides to set off first as a pirate but was later bombed by a Celestial Dragon on a nearby ship and survived the blast. He was rescued by the Revolutionary Army. It was revealed that he had lost his memories from the attack. Dragon asked the child if it was okay that he could return to his family. Sabo vehemently replied that he does not want to return to his family. For some years, Sabo trained in the Revolutionary Army and became very powerful. One day, Sabo got news about the Marineford War. He heard that Whitebeard had died in battle and that Ace was killed in battle by Admiral Akainu. While looking at the picture of Ace on the newspaper, Sabo began to remember Ace and Luffy. Sadly, Sabo also realized that his brother had died and had a mental breakdown. After waking up a few days later, Sabo wanted to talk to Dragon. At some point, Sabo appeared at Ace and Whitebeard's grave honoring his deceased brother. Dressrosa Arc Sabo was first seen in the Dressrosa colosseum as he approached Luffy and Bartolomeo on the proposition of taking Ace's Mera-Mera no Mi for himself. He later impersonated ''Lucy ''to participate in the final battle of the colosseum along with Bartolomeo and Rebecca. In the final battle of the colosseum, Sabo faced off against Diamente and Jesus Burgess until he gained the upper hand by destroying the battle arena and claiming the Mera-Mera no Mi. He rescued Rebecca and later relocated with Bartolomeo to the former underground toy workshop to meet up with Koala and Hack. After meeting up with Nico Robin and Ussop, Doflamingo set up bounties for everyone who opposes him and his family. When Dressrosa finally went into complete chaos, Sabo decides to the fight Admiral Fujitora to keep the latter away from Luffy. The battle ended in a draw as Admiral Fujitora left him to join King Riku. Sabo was scolded by Koala for his recklessness and replied that he had to protect his brother. Abilities As a child, Sabo was clever when he was able to steal money and jewelry from grown ups without getting caught. Besides his tactical skills, Sabo was also powerful individual as he trained with Ace and Luffy. He was also skilled at using his trademark pipe in battle as a child. After many years of training in the Revolutionary Army, Sabo gained a lot of power to become the second-in-command of the Revolutionary. As an adult, Sabo was shown to be capable of using Haki (or Busoshoku Haki) to destroy an entire battle arena with one hand. Sabo was also shown to knock out a Vice-Admiral with little to no struggle and put up a one-on-one fight with an Admiral. With the Mera-Mera no Mi, Sabo is capable of shooting out powerful pyrotic blasts and explosions; he can also become fire itself to avoid normal attacks in fights. He later assisted people during the chaos that took place on the island. Koala contacts him to tell him to go to the palace as Luffy's life may be in grave danger. Gallery Sabo_as_a_kid.png|Sabo when he was younger. Older_Sabo.png|Sabo as an adult. Sabo_Lucy.png|Sabo disguised as Lucy. Sabo 1.png Sabo !.jpg Sabo one-piece-4893083.jpg Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes from the past Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Bludgeoners Category:Chaotic Good Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Martial Artists Category:Son of a Villain Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Living Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Revolutionary Heroes